


Time Lost

by rockbandaholic



Category: No fandom... I just started writing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbandaholic/pseuds/rockbandaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story I wrote during class one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lost

Time seemed to stop. My head spun and everything was in slow motion. I saw people’s mouths move, but none of the sounds coming out of them made sense. It all became too loud - the roar of voices almost deafening. My hands were pressed to my ears, and the walls seemed to be magnetized to me, the room shrinking faster with each passing second.

Then _black_.

All I could see was black, white noise pumped through my ears, and my body ached. My body wouldn’t move and I began to panic, a slight shrill noise beeping frantically somewhere in the white noise. With one last gasp, and almost like in a dream I could breathe. The beeping slowed down, and the noise faded. My surroundings slowly came into focus. I was standing in a room - a hospital room. The heart monitor beeped at a slow, steady rate. I turned around and stopped cold when i saw the person in the hospital bed. She - I - had a tube down my throat, and my hair was devillished.

_How is this possible?_ I thought. _I’m right here, not in the bed_. I moved to sit down in a chair next to my bed. The heart monitor sped up slightly as the memories of what happened flood into my disconnected mind. Avendale Industries - which is equivalent to Stark Industries from Iron Man - just came out with a new weapon; the Static-Bomb. The Static-Bomb lets out a large blast of static electricity and white noise within a 400 meter radius from the blast point. Five of the ten bombs were  stolen, and the Nation has been on high alert. I was in the mall, eating in the food court when a white-hot flash went off, and time seemed to stop. 

My eyes wandered to my hair. It seemed to stand on it’s ends, and looked as if someone teased it into a thick, matted, mass of tangles. I sat with my head in my hands, until I looked up at the sound of a door opening. My girlfriend, Alice, walked into my room, eyes swollen and red. _Why do I have to put her through this? I’m a horrible girlfriend_. I thought. Alice pulled out a brush and began untangling my hair. My eyes filled with tears, and a lump grew in my throat. My heart monitor beeped unevenly as my heart skipped a few beats.

“Jane, I know you might not be able to hear me… But I - I,” her voice cracked and tears began to fall down her face. “I love you with all my heart. I know I never said it before, but I was just scared. I’m not scared anymore. I just… I can’t lose you J,” She sobbed. “I love you too much to lose you.” It took every cell in my body not to fold the amazing woman sitting at the head of my bed into my arms, and kiss her beautiful lips. “I love you too!” I whispered. “I love you. I love you so much.” I broke down into hysterical sobs and began screaming. “You don’t deserve to go through this. I’m sorry Ali, I’m so, so sorry, baby. I love you…”

My mother walked into the room, and Alice glared at her, and put herself between my lifeless body and Mother’s. “Go away.” She growled. Ever since Ali found out my mom used to beat me for being a lesbian, she refuses to let us into the same room at the same time. “Can I say goodbye to my daughter? And I have some… News.” My mother asked, her voice fragile and on the edge of breaking. I scoffed. “Tell me the news first. Then maybe I will let you near J.” Alice spat, venom dripping off her words. Mother sniffed. “I… I have stage four cancer. I have a week left. Can… can I just say goodbye?” Alice nods slightly and moves to the side, giving Mother a clear view of my body.

I press my hand to my mouth to keep from sobbing. _She’s dying? Serves her right… But I - I want to say goodbye. I might die before her! NO! I must bury her NOT the other way around._ I thought. A million thoughts flew through my mind, and my feet decided their actions before my mind could catch up. I sprint to my mother, and wrap myself around her, hugging her with everything in me.

I’m immediately in agonizing pain. Next thing I know I'm choking on the tube that is in my throat, and I'm now lying in the hospital bed. Doctors rush in and pull to tube out, and nurses get me ice cubes to munch on. I explained everything to Alice, after saying my final goodbye to my Mother. I felt as if I was in a book - the main character Mia in If I Stay.

All I know is that whatever just happened, changed me - forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you liked it... It turned out better than I expected.


End file.
